Sent Between Worlds
by golden wonderland
Summary: Rosalie gets sucked into a book called Narnia that her grandfather Fenolio is writing. She meets a family called the Pevensies and they go off on a wonderful adventure. And who knows, maybe she will find love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Sent Between Worlds**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own any of this. The work belongs to C. and Cornelia Funke. I am just putting their wonderful books together.**

_**Prologue**_

Fenolio instantly knew he was dreaming. The sky around him was too bright, the grass was too lush, the air too clear. As beautiful as the land of Inkheart was compared to Earth he knew it was nothing in comparison to this land.

He looked around him but the wonders started to fadebefore he could fully register them in his mind. "No," he panicked. "Not now." He couldn't go yet, he wasn't sure he would ever want to leave. "Calm yourself, my child" a voice soothed. "It is not your time yet." He looked around him again but this time saw nothing. Not even a sign as to where the voice was coming from. "Where are you, who are you?" he questioned. "Turn around" replied the voice. "And I am Aslan." As soon as he saw who, no what had spoken he jumped back in fear and shock. 'No' he thought 'this cannot be. I must be dreaming.' But the name Aslan seemed to ring a bell in his mind. He knew that name. "Do not be afraid, my child, I am not going to hurt you. And yes this is a dream, but it is real."

In frount of him stood, a lion, a great golden lion and Fenolio had the urge to bow his head. The lion looked at him kindly and he didn't seem so scared anymore. "I have a job for you" said the lion walking towards him slowly. "You are descended from C. the person who first wrote about Narnia in 'The Magician's Nephew.' "Narnia?," questioned the old man. "A land in which you will become familiar with. I have heard you are a writer." Fenolio nodded his head. "You have been chosen to write my book, to continue where your ancestor left off." "How am I supposed to know what to write?" "You will know what to write when the time comes. But for my plan to come through it must be read by a Silvertongue. A person with the power to make the written word to life with..." "Their voice." interrupted Fenolio. His eyes lit up, "Meggie," he breathed, speaking of one he knew with that gift. Aslan smiled at him, "Indeed, but do not tell anyone else what you are doing." "Not even Rosie?" He told his granddaughter everything about his projects and sometimes she even lent a helping hand. But mostly she painted the characters he had stuck in his head, helping him to bring them to life. She was a very gifted artist. "No" Aslan informed him. "Rosie is not to know." Fenolio's face dropped. The lion smiled at him kindly, "At least...not yet." The man's spirits lifted, maybe he could tell he sometime in the future.

He somehow found this mad story very believable, maybe it was because he now lived in a land of fairies and water nymphs but he knew that what the lion told him was true. "Will you do this?," the lion questioned. "It is the only way to save Narnia." "I will do it," Fenolio answered. "But what is wrong with Narnia?" "Thank you" Aslan said. "You will see this land again when you have completed your task." Afterwards Fenolio wondered if Aslan knew of his yearning to stay, he guessed he did. Aslan turned and walked away. "Wait, what is wrong with Narnia," for some reason he felt a protectiveness towards the land he had never even seen. At this the lion did stop his departure. He turned, "A great evil, and it is your job to stop it. I put my trust in you." Aslan started to fade. Fenolio ran forward, "Wait, don't go yet." "You will be fine," the soothing voice of the lion informed him. "Go now, start your work."

**Ok, this is my first story so please be kind. Leave a comment and guess who I based this idea of Fenolio off. Let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Fenolio suddenly found himself in his bed with the story of Narnia pouring into his head. He flung himself out of bed and rushed downstairs to grab his breakfast. On his way back upstairs he said to an astonished Minerva. "Would you mind calling for Meggie and when she comes send her over immediately. No one is to disturb us." The poor women nodded, in a daze and called for her daughter to go and run for the town messenger. He hurried back upstairs to get started

l l

It was noon by the time Meggie arrived. Farid and Dustfinger had returned from their travels and her Jake and Rosie had been spending the morning listening to their tales. She had just gotten the message half an hour ago. Sometimes he really missed phones.

So far he had written about a family in the 1940's who had been evacuated to the countryside. He had no idea what this had to do with Narnia as it was obvious that this family lived on Earth, England to be exact. But he knew that Aslan wanted him to write about this family for a reason.

Fenolio was interupted form his thoughts by a knock on the door. He covered his work in panic but when Meggie popped her head in he relaxed. "Meggie," he welcomed. "It's good to see you. Listen I've got something to ask of you

l l

**Meggie's POV**

I woke to Jake jumping on me shouting about Dustfinger and Farid. They were back. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Rosie who was staying with us at the moment. I woke her (with difficulty) and we got dressed and ran out to meet them. We spent the next hour or so listening to the tales of their travels. Thins were a bit awkward around Farid as he had heard about my break up with Doria. But he didn't say anything which she was very grateful for. She now saw him as nothing more than another brother.

At about half eleven the messenger arrived and told her that Fenolio wanted me immediately. I looked over at Rosie, it was usually her he asked for. She looked jealous but then covered it with a grin. "He probably knew I was busy." That was right, Rosie had planned to go out painting today and I was ment to go with her. Rosie had been painting for a long time and now she had reached a stage that she was actually really good. She loved painting everything in the Inkworld, she had painted everything from the little glass men to the Addarhead's castle. Today I was going to go with her and we were going to make a picnic out of it. That was obviously not going to happen now.

"I'm sorry miss," a voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was the messenger. " wants to see you." Go on over to the old man, I'll come and help you when I get back." Dustfinger and Farid looked confusedly between us an Dustfinger asked. "Are you going somewhere?" "Oh we were just going on a picnic," Rosie informed him. I grinned, "Well since I can't go, maybe you two should join her."

They looked like they were about to protest so I said. "We need someone to make sure she comes home." Rosie blushed and ducked her head. Farid frowned, "What do mean?." "Well," I said catching the eye of the scarlett faced girl and informed my audience, "She often forgets to come home. Also because she has something to show you." Rosie's head snapped up and she all but yelled "No I don't." "Yes you do," I insisted. "It's time you told them." Dustfinger still looked confused. I stood up and brushed myself down, "You are are going on a picnic." "What are you doing?" I shook my head and wondered if he ever listened. "I'm going to help our resident author."

l l

When I arrived Minerva let me in quietly. "He came down this morning for breakfast in a rush, looked like he just jumped out of bed. He asked me to send for you as soon as possible. He hasn't been down since. Be quiet when you go up lunch, he must be starving." She handed me a tray and I headed up the stairs. I knocked on his door and let myself in. He was scribbling furiously and when he heard me come in he seemed to panic and he covered his worked but when he saw it was me he relaxed. He fixed his pages and motioned me to join him on thr bed. "Meggie," he said to me. "It's good to see you, listen. I've got something to ask of you."

l l

"No" I shouted. "I can't do that, what about the risks. I wont start this again." "But Meggie, I..." "No," I interuppted. "Something bad will happen.

For the last 10 minutes he had been trying to get me to read his story out. Now you might not thing that is such a big deal. But not for my family, both my father and I had a special power. Whenever we read aloud the words became real. Everyone around us felt as if they were in the story. Actually in it. You could call us the best storytellers ever if it wasn't for the consequences. Yes that's right. Anyone present when we read aloud was in danger of being sucked into the story and once they were in. Well unless you could read them out. Which my dad failed to do when my mam was sucked into Inkheart in all the ten years he searched for her. They were stuck.

A roar and a gust of wind suddenly filled the room. I screamed and jumped onto the bed. As soon as it had come the wind died down. In its pace stood a lion. I screamed again and hid behind Fenolio who didn't seem so scared. I mean it was a lion. But all he did was bow his head. The lion looked at me and I whimpered. "I will not hurt you," it said. I screamed again. "I'm am not going to harm you, my child. Do not be afraid." The kind look on his face convinced me, but I was still confused. "B...b...but h...h...how?" I stuttered. "Megs" Fenolio brought him. "I have a blue fairy nest above my bed. A talking lion is very probable." I blushed and looked down.

The lion walked forwards and spoke again. "Do not be ashamed. You come from a world where animals do not talk. In a fright we often return to what we are first taught." I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Meggie" the ion said. "Look at me." "I did so I looked into his kind face and was not scared anymore. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "I am Aslan" he told me. This was who told Fenolio to get me to read his book out loud. "You and Fenolio had an argument. What was it about?" I had a feeling he already knew what it was about but I decided to humour him. "He wants me to read his story out loud." "And you don't want to?," Aslan asked with a face of mild curiosity even though she knew he was more interested in this than he let on. "No I don't, because what if someone gets read into it or gets read out." I don't know why I told him this but for some reason I trusted him.

He came closer. "What if I promise that nothing will?" "What?" I gasped. "You can do that?" "Indeed, what you do if I said once nobody else enters this room. Nothing will happen, I promise this." "Well" Fenolio and Aslan looked at me expectantly. I grinned. "I would say that you have a deal.

l l

_**Thank you for reading. Please review and favourite but be nice because this is my first story ever. Again thank you and see you next time **_


End file.
